


Playing for The Other Team

by tooberjoober



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Too many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Alternatively titled, out of a thousand words, how many of them are puns? (Hint: a lot of them) But in all seriousness. Dadsona (his name is Dadly) gets jealous of people always flirting with his bro, so he takes action.





	Playing for The Other Team

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah, I played the game, loved it, wrote this fic, love it. Hopefully you will too? Idk I might delete this eventually. but yeah, hope you like it, I might write more fics about Dadly and the other dads in the future.
> 
> Oh and I should probably describe Dadly. Dadly is a lanky dad with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, he is rarely ever seen without his lucky cat suit on and he can often be found twiddling his mustache in thought.

Dadly stood in the stands for Briar and Hazel's softball game. He cheered seeing Briar (or was it Hazel? He still had a hard time telling them apart) hit a home run. It was the bottom of the ninth and Craig's team was far ahead. The umpire called the game and the girls all shook hands, Craig grinning at his winning team. 

Dadly felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw Craig's grin. He waved happily as he caught his boyfriend's eye. He walked into the field with the rest of the parents and move to stand beside Craig. 

Janet walked up to Craig with a wide smile plastered on her face. "We're going to get pizza, are you coming?" 

"Only if my bro can come too." Craig smiled, slapping Dadly on the back with a smile. Dadly immediately felt a pang of frustration. His bro? Of course they called each other that, but they were more than just bros and considering how interested Janet had been in Craig before Dadly was not happy with this development. 

"Of course." Janet smiled. "We'll meet you there." She had the audacity to wink at Craig. Dadly frowned, if it had to be, this would be war against all the suburban divorcees that believed they had a chance with his bro. 

Craig drove the girls and Dadly to Thirsty's Pizza, Briar and Hazel immediately jumping out of the car and joining their friends inside. Dadly and Craig walked in, talking and laughing with River cooing on Craig's chest. The moms immediately swarmed around Craig, congratulating and complimenting him. Dadly narrowed his eyes, going to get a table set up for himself, Craig, and River. Once he got the food from the buffet he returned to his boyfriend's side. "Hey Craig, I got us a table." He said, touching Craig's muscled arm. God he had such nice arms. It was almost hard to blame the moms for going after him. Almost. 

"Thanks, bro." Craig looked relieved as he followed Dadly to their table. He put River in a booster seat and smiled at the salad. "Aw, thanks Dadly, you're good to me." He kissed Dadly's cheek. 

Dadly glowed with happiness at the kiss, but it seemed that the moms hadn't been paying attention, because only moments later Janet returned to flirt with Craig once again. Dadly's mouth was set in a hard frown. Janet was in the middle of inquiring whether Craig was dating when Dadly interrupted. "Craig, will you stand up for a second?" He asked through grit teeth. He stood up as well. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Craig said with a shrug, standing up. "What for-" He was cut off by the smaller dad grabbing his shirt and aggressively pulling him into a kiss. It was heated and passionate. Craig never expected his friend to be capable of being so possessive (brossessive). It was incredibly attractive. Craig melted into the kiss and he would have stayed there, had Dadly not pulled away, a small smirk on his face and he moved to sit right beside Craig.

"Hopefully that will clear up any misunderstandings." Dadly said, wiping nonexistent dust off of his suit jacket. The act of pettiness…Amanda would be proud. He'd be sure to recount it to her in their weekly FaceTime. Janet forced a smile, making some excuse or other to leave. 

"Wait…" Craig said in awe. "Dadly…bro, were you jealous?" 

"Well…they needed to get the hint." Dadly said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're…batting for the other team." 

Craig chuckled at the joke, draping an arm over Dadly's shoulders (or should he say bro-lders). "I've swung both ways, but now I'm only interested in hitting a home run with you." Craig teased, leaning down to kiss Dadly's cheek. 

River looked unimpressed with the mix of dad puns and flirting, creating a disinterested spit bubble. 

"See? I told you Briar." Hazel said, leaning on the booth that her dad and his boyfriend were sitting in. 

"I knew they were dating too." Briar rolled her eyes, nudging Hazel with her arm. 

"No, I meant that the diversity only fuels their terrible jokes, duh." Hazel said, elbowing her sister back lightly. "Also dad, while we're talking about this, I have a crush on this girl and I need your help." 

"No way Hazel, you need my help." Dadly said, cracking his knuckles. "Your dad was wooed by my charming good looks and my hilarious jokes." Dadly said, twirling a finger around his mustache. 

"He's right." Craig nodded. "I knew he was the one, since he made the…crack about the butt tree." 

Dadly smiled, kissing Craig's cheek. "Aw, bro, really?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Okay, this is disgusting." Hazel said, rolling her eyes. 

"Mr. Dadly, I believe we need to to speak to you for a bit." Briar said, grabbing River from her high chair. "Alone. Is that okay dad?" She asked, carrying the baby on her hip as River gurgled happily. 

"Uh…yeah?" Craig said uncertainly. "Just be back soon and don't scare him too much please." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hazel said, grabbing Dadly's arm and pulling him out of the booth. "So Dadly, what do you say to an informational game of skeeball. 

"I am the best at skeeball." Dadly said with a prideful smile. 

"Sure you are." Hazel rolled her eyes, pulling him to a machine. Hazel and Dadly began to play as Briar bounced River on her hip. 

"So…Mr. Dadly, what is your intention with our father?" Briar asked, raising an eyebrow. River tried to mimic the expression with a serious "goo." 

"Uh…to date him?" Dadly said uncertainly. 

"Are you not ready for matri-bro-ny yet?" Hazel asked curiously, rolling a skeeball. She held her hand up for a high five, which she immediately received, to the discontent of her sisters. 

"In all seriousness, me and your father just started going out." Dadly explained with a shrug. "Have I loved him since college? Yes, but I'm not sure where we're at yet. But I can promise you girls that I would never hurt your dad. He's wonderful and you're wonderful and I just want to spend some wonderful time with you all for right now." Dadly wasn't sure where all the eloquence came from, perhaps it was because Amanda had been in school. That must be it, his dad speech reserves were full. "Is that alright?" 

"It'll be more alright if you try to buy our affections." Hazel responded, collecting tickets from the skeeball machine. 

"Buying your affection, coming right up." Dadly nodded. "Go get your dad while I start winning things from the claw machine." He cracked his knuckles and started walking determined towards the claw machine.

Hazel followed him while Briar and River returned to their father. "He's all good." Briar said, handing her cooing sister to Craig. "He's trying to buy our affection with claw machine toys. Also he said he's loved you since college." Briar added the last bit like it was an afterthought. 

Craig cleared his throat, looking down as a blush spread across his face. "Ah, he uh, really said that?" He asked, placing River in her customary spot on his chest. 

"Yup." Briar said with a nod. "I think it's sweet how you two managed to end up together after all these years." She said, looking over to where Dadly had already won a small pile of gifts for Hazel, who was trying to keep from looking impressed. 

Craig watched them with a small smile. "Yeah…I guess it is." He chuckled looking down and kicking an invisible rock. 

* * *

Craig drove the girls and Dadly home, Dadly assisting with getting the girls into their pajamas and into bed. River was the last to go down, but soon enough the pair of bros were alone, sitting on Craig's couch while some sport prattled on in the background. 

"So uh, Briar told me something interesting about you, bro." Craig said, clearing his throat (bro-at) and trying to seem as casual as possible. 

"She didn't tell you about how I'm in the witness bro-tection bro-gram, did she?" Dadly asked teasingly. 

Craig cracked a small smile. Any other time he would've love the bro puns, but right now wasn't the time for funny banter, it was the time for feelings. "Actually, she said that you told her that you've loved me since college." Craig said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Oh uh…" Dadly's mind raced trying to think of something clever to say. "I uh…yup." He looked down, face red. "Yeah. I uh, loved you since we backflipped off of that roof into a pool." 

"I loved you since you stole that fish." Craig countered. 


End file.
